The weakness of the avenger- Sasusaku
by JuliaPompeu
Summary: Everyone has a weakness. Ones learn to control it and others just surrender to it, but his weakness needed protection and love.


Having weaknesses isn't a shame to anyone... Having them is the principle of being a human. Even the greatest of the men have weaknesses. They have controlled them and learned not to let them interfere in their lives, but, until you reach this level, life will trick you many times and will make sure to use it against you.

For the last Uchiha, his weakness was what he called troublesome. He didn't know what it was, he couldn't use those eyes that could see through the darkness to find it. How something so strong and so powerful couldn't be found by those eyes? Maybe the raven haired boy was looking too deep in the darkness to realize his weakness was surrounded by light and could easily be found under his nose. Literally under his nose. When she rested her chin on his chest and placed those dazzling deadly emerald weapons on him.

She was his weakness. Or better saying her green orbits were. Haruno Sakura was the one who carried the avenger's Achilles tendon. It was stronger than him. He couldn't help but to get lost in those eyes. He believed she used some kind of genjutsu to hypnotize him, but he never found any trace of such technique, he looked for it. Maybe those emeralds had the power to turn the last Uchiha into a slave, a puppet whose strings were pulled by the pink haired girl, that was the only logical explanation.

These precious stones were the reason why he didn't turn to face her that night. If he had turned to face her, he would have been trapped in those eyes... Those eyes whose power over him got stronger when they were fulfilled by tears. It was too much for him, and that was the reason why he went behind her to knock her out... One look at those eyes and he would have given up on his revenge... One look would be enough to make him stay... And he couldn't allow it to happen.

It was clear to everyone that he was destined to obey those eyes for the rest of his life. It was clear to everyone but to the holder and the slave. She was obtuse to her hidden power. She didn't believe she held the power to control her beloved one, but when her blonde friend came to her explaining the entire village's theory, she got curious. The fox' container used the right words to intrigue his medic friend. Just by using some words he brought up her instincts.

" Sakura-chan, just try it yourself. Teme can't say no to your eyes... Trust me, I know my best friend."

She couldn't believe she was really going to follow Naruto's orders. Maybe she was losing the control of her thoughts; maybe her weakness as a human being were his big blue orbits. She was ready to try.

Sakura met him for a walk, a simple walk around the village just like so many others they have done, and that was her chance to test Naruto's wise words.

She looked at him from below with her cheeks a little red and he had already fallen. A simple move was enough for her to see that something had happened. He had his onyx eyes settled on her green ones. He felt the urge to protect them and every time she blinked, he feared losing them; he feared not seeing them looking at him again.

They've spent hours together that day, hours that seemed minutes for the boy. Unconsciously he made all the things he didn't like to. He had been nice to others and he had even taken her shopping. But the time had come for him to realize what his weakness was. It was obvious for him. It was all because of her eyes, the eyes he brought tears to; the eyes that kept looking for him; the eyes that never remained closed during the sleepless nights she had spent because of him... The eyes of Haruno Sakura.

From that day on, Uchiha Sasuke tried to control his weakness. It took him some time and it made him avoid eye contact for a while. He used to hide his face behind a bouquet of daffodils, he used to come behind her covering those precious stones, he offered himself to help her with her cherry blossom necklace... He made it all for the day when he could look deep into those eyes and not get lost, so this way he wouldn't waste one more second of their time admiring her eyes. From that moment on, he would waste their time pressing his lips against hers, or just holding her soft hand.

Note: This is my first time posting here, so please go easy on me... please tell me what you think.


End file.
